1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital camera that has a function for optically compensating for camera shake.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image pickup apparatus that selectively employs the function for optically compensating for camera shake and a function for performing signal processing to compensate for camera shake is disclosed in JP-A-2004-191647.
In a digital camera having an optical camera shake compensation function, camera shake compensation is performed by moving the optical system to counter the movement of a digital camera while taking a photograph. However, since there is a short delay between the detection of the movement of a digital camera and the movement of the optical system to compensate for it, the photographic process can be completed before the optical system can be moved to compensate for the movement of the digital camera. Conventionally, therefore, based on past performance, the movement of the digital camera during the taking a photograph is predicted, and when a photograph is being taken, the predicted movement of the digital camera is countered by the movement of the optical system, i.e., the performance of the camera shake compensation function.
According to the invention, however, when a difference exists between the predicted and the actual movements of a digital camera while taking a photograph, accurate camera shake compensation can not be provided.